User blog:The Sam Puckett/The Real Consequences of the iCarly Fanwar: This story is based on TRUE events
Warning: This story has a mature theme in it, please read with caution*** (Hey guys! It's Roxas, and for those who don't know me, I'm a Cam shipper who frequents the wiki when I'm not doing college. Anyways, as I've grown up, I've come to learn that I love helping people, especially trying to guide the youth in making smart decisions. This is because I'm genuinely a happy person, and you never know what's happening bad in someone's life that could change yours and theirs just by a few words. You guys have also matured about the fanwar, which I'm proud of. The reason for this blog is not to bash users, it's to bring awareness to the reality of bullying, and it's downsides. I am completely against bullying in any way, shape, or form, and when I see kids hurting themselves bc of it, I have to step in. In reality, I should've written this blog last year when I found out. That is entirely my fault. Only myself, FearlessStatic Eric, SlickNickShady, and Sockstar know about this situation, but it involves a Creddie shipper, who I'll leave anonymous out of respect. Many people know Sockstar and SlickNickShady as the avid shipppers of Creddie and Seddie, who at first, I thought fought for the heck of it and just bc they were hardcore on their ships. Later I'd find out these fights were personal on both ends. Since Eric has taken to opening this wound, I'd like to defend both sockstar and slicknickshady for their actions. I hope neither of them are upset with me for this. First, Sockstar, a great Creddie shipper, and he admirably defends his friend, who he cared about deeply. From what I can divulge, she commited suicide due to depression, though I'm not sure it was or wasn't related to this fandom. I initially opposed him being on the wiki due to some remarks he made about Slick, but considering this event, the puzzle pieces seem to match up. Secondly, Slick, the guy whom I first met, and almost butted heads with at first. When you befriend him, he's a nice guy, but he also has OCD. As I have Aspergers Syndrome, I know what it's like to have a mental condition. This was with sockstar culminated, as he commented on an IMBD forum that he was "glad she left the fandom", after it seemed to be well aware she had commited suicide. Sockstar believed this was him pouring salt into a wound, and making fun of her death. After this, Slick personally apologized to me and Liz, and refused to mention the girl again, which he seemingly has kept his word about. Sockstar is in other fandoms, and possibly watching to see if Creddie will happen (?) My point here is, fighting hurts both sides. Nick is hated by the fandom for his outbursts, and Sock is disillusioned by the hardcore Seddiers to the point that he bowed out of the fandom. Last night only seemed to bring up the Creddie and Seddie fights over ONE line Freddie said. I don't want to go back to that again... I have no idea what is happening with Eric, who may have a hacker on his hands, a troll, or is finally fed up with the iCarly fandom. He or someone else is rehashing this to put guilt upon Slick and all of his friends for what happened to the girl, and is harassing Sock and his friends. Remember these are adults, fighting over a children's tv show. So, wikiers, whenever someone is picking on you, whether it be about Creddie, Seddie, or even Justin Bieber and Taylor Swift, rise above the hate. Be the better person, and try to stop it before something bad happens. We all thought certain users were nice, until they showed their true colors, and tried to hurt the wiki as a whole. I've said my piece, and I hope you guys can take this to heart possibly. Thanks for reading. :) ) Sam out! Category:Blog posts